Fraternizando
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cuando fraternizar se transforma en amar. Thor / Loki


**Notas del fic: **Y aquí estamos de nuevo, trayéndoles un nuevo rolfic basado en nuestros amados Dioses…No hay mucho que agregar, solo que hay un poco de Slash al principio y está detallado como un Universo Alterno, donde Loki trata de pasar a Stark al _lado oscuro_ de otra forma distinta…No, no hay breve IronFrost ni nada por el estilo, no sería capaz de involucrar a Loki con otro que no sea Thor ^^…Solo fue un pequeño fragmento para justificar su ira y tooodo lo demás -w-…De nueva cuenta, el Dios del Trueno a cargo de **Centauro Zafiro** y nuestro amado y perverso Dios del Engaño corre por mi cuenta ;)…

**Advertencias: **¿Ustedes cual creen que sea la primera advertencia?...Si, en efecto, lemon -w-…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Fraternizando**

-No, no te equivoques. Aquí no hay un trono. No hay una versión de la historia donde tú obtienes la victoria. Tú, _mi amigo_ provocaste esto. Y te prometo, que si no podemos proteger a La Tierra… la vengaremos

Ante la mordaz advertencia de Stark, Loki sonrió con malicia, clavando sus esmeraldas penetrantes en el castaño.

-Tienes agallas para _amenazarme_, Stark

El pelinegro habló siseante, con un matiz sádico y divertido, mientras que avanzaba lento y sigiloso, sin dejar de mirarle perversamente. Causando que el magnate se inquietara un poco y frunciera el entrecejo, mostrando confusión.

-¿Sabes? Podemos hacer tanto juntos. Tu tecnología es realmente impresionante, piénsalo. Ambos podemos unir nuestras mentes como una sola… y mucho más…

Fue acortando la distancia entre los dos, hasta que al final quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Stark, quien le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. En tanto que Loki clavaba la mirada en los labios de este y alzaba su lanza con suma cautela, colocando lentamente la punta del arma sobre el círculo de luz en el pecho del castaño.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, Loki?

-Hmhmhm… no es difícil entenderlo… Tú quieres poder y yo puedo dártelo, solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas

Justo en el momento en que Loki estaba rozando los labios del magnate con los suyos, Thor atravesó el gran ventanal de la Torre Stark, reduciéndolo a escombros, ante la mirada de susto y sorpresa del _Hombre de Metal _y la expresión fastidiosa de Loki.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJO ES ESTO?!- voltea entrecerrando los ojos, fulminándolos con la mirada

-No, a mí no me mires. Tu hermanito desvergonzado es el que trata de seducirme para que colabore con sus planes utópicos

Stark se defendió al instante, al notar la ira del asgardiano, señalando y acusando al ojiverde, quien rodó los ojos y bufó con molestia. De inmediato, Thor dirigió su mirada furiosa a su no hermano, mientras empuñaba el Mjolnir con rudeza.

-¡LOKI!

-Tan oportuno como siempre, hermano- expresó sarcástico, mirándole de reojo, al tiempo que se alejaba del magnate y se acercaba a un escritorio

-Hermano... a mi habitación, A-H-O-R-A

El rubio ordenó, olvidando por completo que no se encontraban en casa, mientras Loki le miraba divertido, por el hecho de que su estado iracundo le hubiese afectado a tal punto de creerse en Asgard. En tanto que Stark enarcaba una ceja y parpadeaba confuso.

_¿Habitación?… ¿Desde cuándo Thor vive en la Torre?_

-Hmhmhm… Tu habitación, ¿ah?... ¿Acaso vas a castigarme?

Sonrió burlón, mirándole pícaramente, alzando el rostro con insinuación, mientras se recargaba en el escritorio que tenía detrás.

Thor abrió en toda su extensión las aletas nasales, como un toro encabritado, mientras que iba acercándose al menor, aún enojado.

-… Me estás dando motivos para hacerlo, Loki

Este lo mira acercarse, sin cambiar su semblante cínico y divertido. Amaba sacarlo de sus cabales. Thor era tan predecible, como siempre, que no iba a detenerse en su _perversa misión_ de fastidiarlo, hasta que saciara su sádico y travieso instinto.

-¿En serio? Hmhm… y dime... ¿qué harás?- susurró entre provocador y desafiante, mirando sus labios y luego, clavando la vista en los ojos celestes

-Mejor vete preguntando, qué no puedo hacer...- dijo con superioridad, tomándole bruscamente por el cuello -No me conoces aún...

Loki se quejó ante el tosco acto de Thor, tensándose ligeramente, al tiempo que le miraba entre incierto y confuso. Para luego, volver a sonreírle a modo de provocación.

-Te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que no te atreverías a ponerme un solo dedo encima... Simplemente, la idea de hacerme daño te aterra...

El rubio arqueó un poco el lomo, como a la defensiva. Estaba un tanto molesto, porque sabía que era cierto lo que había dicho el hechicero. Aunque Thor Odinson se negaría a admitirlo. Instantes después, Thor soltó a Loki y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de controlar su furia. Aunque realmente no tenía que haberse enfurecido, puesto que no había motivos para hacerlo… ¿o sí?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Loki se incorporó, tan rápido como Thor le soltó, mirándole con determinación. Mientras que Stark seguía observando en silencio, y con los brazos cruzados, la escena que ambos dioses estaban armando.

-Porque podrás decir lo que quieras, incluso que podrías matarme. Pero tus ojos no dicen lo mismo- expresó en tono siseante -Dime, ¿has oído un dicho que dice: _los ojos son el espejo del alma_? Pues te tengo noticias... Mientras tus labios dicen que me harás pagar, tus ojos solo gritan que preferirías morir antes de hacerlo

-Hey, no, que no te hable así. Imponte, que sienta el rigor, fortachón

El ojiazul sintió una total indignación. Nadie le contesta así al Dios del Trueno, no señor. Bueno… nadie, excepto Loki.

-Mis ojos no expresan otra cosa más que lo que digo

Ignorando por completo la presencia y el _apoyo_ de Stark, Thor hizo girar al Mjolnir, sin dejar el agarre que había impuesto sobre Loki, mientras afuera el cielo se oscurecía y truenos eran convocados, al tiempo que la expresión de Stark pasaba de la intriga al terror.

-Oh no. Thor… Thor espera, no quieras…

El magnate no pudo terminar la advertencia, puesto que un rayo atravesó el techo con potencia devastadora, dejando un hueco enorme por el cual podía notarse como las nubes de tormenta se esfumaban. Regresó entonces la vista a donde el par debería estar, dispuesto a reclamarle su falta de modales al Dios del Trueno, encontrando el sitio vacío.

-Genial… Destrozas mi oficina y te largas… Me debes la reparación, Beach Boy- resopló enfadoso, para luego, mirar a su costado derecho, observando las naves Chitauri cruzar frente a su edificio -Bueno… creo que los chicos pueden hacerse cargo por unos…- observa su reloj, frunciendo los labios a modo de meditación -… veinte minutos

…_**Asgard…**_

El nórdico avanzaba por el corredor que conducía a su habitación, llevando al ojiverde aún sujetado por el cuello, a modo de impedirle la huida. Una vez frente a la gran puerta dorada, Thor abrió esta sin miramientos y metió con total falta de cuidado a Loki. Cerrando la puerta casi de inmediato, con un sonoro azote. El rubio caminó unos pasos hacia delante, dejando al hechicero a sus espaldas, mientras que respiraba profundo tratando de controlar su furia.

-Te recuerdo que fraternizar con mortales como Stark, de _ese_ _modo,_ es jugar con fuego, Loki. Solo te estoy advirtiendo que no te atrevas a hacer algo así

El ojiverde rio burlona y cínicamente, ante la pose de autoridad de Thor.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no le veo el lado negativo. Además, esa palabra, _fraternizar_… deberías ampliar tu criterio. Expandir tu mente... Tener_ aliados_ es muy eficiente en estos días

-¿Comprendes lo que estas provocando? Te advierto…- le apuntó con el martillo, mostrando seriedad -Deja de hacer bromas tan pesadas. No es agradable a largo plazo

-Hmhmhm... ¿No es agradable para quién? ¿Para los mortales? ¿Para Asgard?... ¿o para ti?...- inquirió, clavando su mirada penetrante en los zafiros de Thor

-Para nadie... y me molesta que sabiéndolo sigas provocándome. Un día de estos te juro que...

Thor calló abruptamente y desvió la mirada enfadosa. Tomó aire, respirando profundo por unos instantes, para no perder la cordura, y lo soltó tratando de liberar la tensión acumulada.

-De acuerdo, no voy a seguirte el juego. No te daré ese gusto de verme enojado, es más, vuelve con Stark si es lo que tanto quieres. Consigue más aliados, anda…

Si, era claro. Thor estaba muriendo de celos y por más que intentara negarlo, a Loki no iba a engañarlo tan fácil... no en vano le conocía desde que eran un par de niños imberbes. Por lo que el ojiverde plasmó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria en su rostro.

-Pero qué fácil es sacarte las cosas y lo más divertido, que creas que no te has delatado... ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, debo ampliar mi lista de alianzas. Tal vez, deba hacerle una visita a Barton- dijo, mirándole con cinismo

¿Qué? ¿Visitar a ese arquero de quinta? Era _amigo_ de Thor también... pero... ¡¿pero cómo se atrevía a decirlo con tanta naturalidad, como si no importara lo que su _hermano_ pensara?!

-¿O sea que ibas a ir de cualquier manera, sin decirme o consultarme?

Además, no estaba celoso, no. Imposible. No sentiría celos por algo así… ¿cierto?

-Y para tu información, no son celos, es...- pausó por breves segundos, sin saber exactamente que decir como excusa -Nadie te garantiza que Barton sea confiable, es un asesino maestro

Inmediatamente, Loki notó como Thor trataba de salirse por la tangente. No le dejaría escapar, oh no.

-Nadie dijo que yo confiaba en Barton... Y si no son celos, entonces, ¿qué es?- cuestionó con sádica diversión, volviendo al tema de su _peculiar_ enfado -Ah ya, aún te sientes con complejo de hermano mayor que debe proteger a su pequeño hermano indefenso, ¿no?- dijo sarcástico, tratando de provocarle

No sabía si enojarse por el comentario, o darle la razón. Hacer el papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector siempre le caracterizó. Y jamás había tenido problemas, porque Loki poseía un comportamiento calmado y no le daba motivos para enfadarse. Hasta ese momento.

-No es complejo, lo hago porque me interesas y no quiero que nada malo te pase. El problema es que no entiendes por las buenas

-Te intereso...- repitió sarcástico, mezclando sorpresa fingida -¿Sabes? Hace mucho que deje de necesitar de tu protección, _hermano_. Puedo cuidarme las espaldas yo solo. Así que, por que no regresas a Midgard y te tomas un rato libre

-Ah claro, ¿para que vayas a _fraternizar_ con cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino? Oh, no. Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero, si quieres salir de este palacio

Y literalmente, estaba como agua en ebullición. Loki era tan...tan...renuente. ¿Porque siempre le gustaba molestarlo con estas cosas? Pero Thor Odinson, era un buen ejemplo de la paranoia en cuanto el asunto involucrara al ojiverde. Siempre habían tenido el problema de que Thor inventaba relaciones donde no las había, o creía que su hermanito coqueteaba con personas que no existían. Celos puros.

-Thor... ¿porque siempre tienes que hacer un drama de todo? Ya, supéralo- expreso mirándole con desinterés -No quieres que fraternice con tus amigos, bien, no lo haré. ¿Contento?

Estaba a punto de reclamarle de nuevo cuando el comentario le detuvo de su propósito. Al menos había ganado la conversación, (o eso pensaba el rubio), y más tranquilo, dijo con mucho ego:

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa, Loki

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo sonriendo livianamente, mostrando una expresión de inocencia engañosa

El ojiazul entrecerró los párpados, no tan convencido por el tono del ojiverde.

-Bien… si quieres ganarte mi confianza, demuéstralo- dijo sin saber qué esperar a cambio

El hechicero le miró en silencio, por breves segundos, para luego, volver a sonreírle cándidamente.

-Dime que tengo que hacer

-_Fraterniza_ del mismo modo conmigo, que como pretendías hacerlo con Stark- soltó sin inmutarse, alzando la cabeza en señal de superioridad, pero sintiendo algo de nervios

Loki se quedó perplejo, ante la reveladora petición de Thor. Así que eso era lo que quería… que interesante.

-Hmhmhm... ¿Eso quieres?- rio travieso -¿En serio, eso es lo que quieres, Thor?

El rubio clavó su mirada en la ajena. Claro que hablaba enserio. Le demostraría que seguía siendo su hermano mayor, y por lo tanto, tenía una autoridad que no debía cuestionar. Muy egoísta para alguien normal, pero Thor consideraba que era un buen castigo para que Loki se dejara de ideas tan ridículas.

-Por supuesto- dijo en tono grave -Quiero saber cuáles son tus tácticas

El pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada. Más cuando escuchó la voz intensa de Thor, su interior se estremeció. Aunque la verdad era que la idea de _fraternizar_ con él, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

-Hmmm... De acuerdo, entonces... _fraternicemos_, hermano- expresó recalcando cada palabra, mirándole con determinación

Anda, ya había obtenido lo que quería. Pero una vocecilla le indicaba que el _fraternizar,_ no sería nada inocente, mucho menos viniendo de Loki. Aunque ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Thor dejó a un lado al Mjolnir, y aclarándose la garganta se dirigió de nueva cuenta al ojiverde:

-Solo quiero dejarte en claro que no toleraré más bromas

-Por supuesto

Replicó, sonriendo de medio lado, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta y tomaba el pormo con la mano derecha, creando energía azul que envolvió el mismo, a modo de seguro. Una vez hecho eso, Loki se giró y caminó lento hacia Thor, en tanto que la chimenea, a espaldas del rubio, era encendida de la nada. Iluminando el cuarto de una tonalidad naranja y cálida.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó, mirándole fijo

El rubio tragó saliva, un tanto ansioso. El ambiente estaba volviéndose tenso para él. Y aunado al comportamiento insinuante, totalmente abierto de Loki, sintió una especie de temor por lo que pasaría. Si, hasta el Dios del Trueno tenía sus puntos débiles.

-¿Yo? Solo estoy esperando a ver tu manera de _fraternizar_- dijo, como si no importara tanto que Loki estuviera tan cerca de él

El ojiverde fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos, con pasos lentos y cautelosos, sin dejar de mirarle intensamente. Dándose perfecta cuenta de lo nervioso y abrumado que el rubio se encontraba. Motivo que le hizo experimentar una placentera y enviciante sensación dominante, misma que se plasmó en su rostro malicioso y en sus esmeraldas iluminadas por el danzante fulgor naranja de aquellas brazas, a espaldas de ojiazul. Al llegar a una corta distancia, Loki rodeó por el costado izquierdo, de Thor, situándose justo detrás de él. Llevando sus manos a la cintura del rubio, en un suave deslizamiento, aunque dejando que un cierto toque de intensidad se dejara sentir, al presionar sutilmente. Notando de inmediato como la piel se tensaba, ante su toque.

-Fraternizar contigo, será mucho mejor que buscar alianzas con alguien mas

Susurró quedo, al oído izquierdo, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda. En tanto que comenzaba a delinear el contorno de este con sus labios entreabiertos, para luego hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez, con la punta de la lengua. Dejando que su tibio aliento chocara contra la piel del rubio.

El cuerpo entero de Thor tembló, ante la acción del hechicero. Realmente, no esperaba que Loki planeara hacer _eso_ con él, pero no le desagradó en lo absoluto que sus intenciones fueran esas. Sin embargo, su sentido de superioridad y orgullo le impidieron disfrutar por completo del momento. Por lo que de inmediato giró sobre sí mismo, encontrándose con las esmeraldas de su hermano.

-Loki... tu... no juegues conmigo…- dijo un tanto incómodo con la situación

Ese comportamiento del ojiverde. Sentirlo tan cerca con su aliento embriagador, le suscitaba un deseo prohibido. Mismo que le provocaba una sensación de culpa.

El hechicero le miró, entonces, sin inmutarse. Plasmando cierta ingenuidad fingida en su rostro.

-Hm... Si quisiera jugar, no haría esto...

Al instante, Loki se acercó y tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos, para luego, besarle suave. Apenas rozando sus labios.

El Dios del Trueno quedó perplejo, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Mantuvo sus labios cerrados, hasta caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. No era posible que Loki estuviera besándole. Pero lo creyera o no, estaba pasando. Entonces, Thor le tomó por las manos, haciendo amago de querer aparatarlo.

Al instante en que sintió la confusión de Thor, y como este trataba de alejarlo, el ojiverde se separó pocos centímetros, sonriendo con cierta diversión.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Creí que querías que fraternizara contigo?... Eso pediste, ¿no es así?- susurró contra sus labios, mirándole fijo y penetrante

Y era cierto. Thor de verdad deseaba _fraternizar_ con Loki, pero de un momento a otro le había entrado un angustioso terror por hacerlo. Después de todo, nunca había visto a su _hermanito _de ese modo, y si dejaba que esto avanzara se arrepentiría luego. ¿O podría ser tal vez, que ese miedo fuera en realidad porque no estuviera con él de nuevo, en esa situación? Si, debía ser eso... era la única explicación. Claro: si dejaba que Loki siguiera con su plan, muy probablemente no se repetiría...y eso le aterraba.

Giró su rostro, no encontrando sitio donde enfocar sus zafiros, y por fin, decidió devolverle la mirada.

-Sí, tienes razón, te lo pedí... es solo que…- le tomó de los brazos, clavándole la mirada inquieta -Es algo extraño... es nuevo para mí…-dijo sonrojado

-Hmhm... ¿Y quién dijo que no lo era para mí también?

Respondió, llevando de nueva cuenta las manos al cuello de Thor, pegándose a su cuerpo. Quedando a milímetros de sus labios, pero sin llegar a hacer contacto con ellos.

-Es lo que quieres, Thor... lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, fue por eso que me lo pediste...- miro con intensidad aquellos labios gruesos

-Pudiste negarte...- soltó casi por inercia, manteniendo su distancia y al mismo tiempo queriendo acortarla -Pero al contrario... tú también quieres esto, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Así es...- sonrió con malicia -Tienes razón… pude negarme, pero acepté porque lo ansío de la misma forma que tú. De lo contrario, habrías atravesado esa puerta con tu martillo y te habrías ido

-¿Es así de sencillo para ti?- (¿es que su nube de furia no se aplacaba con nada, o qué?) -Podríamos hacerlo sin ningún problema y al día siguiente, irías a fraternizar con alguien más, ¿no? Te gusta provocarme, Loki

Guardó silencio por unos momentos. La bomba no estaba a punto de estallar... ya había estallado y Thor no podía callarse por más tiempo lo del asunto con Stark.

-¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE MORÍA DE CELOS CUANDO ME INSINUASTE QUE FRATERNIZARIAS CON STARK O BARTON?!- gritó con reproche, apretando los brazos del hechicero -¡SI! ¡ESTOY CELOSO! ¡ANDA, RIETE!

Loki abrió los ojos, mostrando cierto matiz travieso y sorprendido, al igual que complacido. Lo había logrado. Hizo que Thor explotara y terminara por sacar a relucir sus celos, por pensar que alguien más se había atrevido a tocarle.

-Y si te dijera que... prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con otros… ¿seguirías creyendo que estoy solo provocándote?- cuestionó en tono entre serio y sugerente

Thor pensaba que Loki solo se burlaba y se divertía con él, pero esas ideas se esfumaron en cuanto escuchó las últimas frases de su hermano.

-¿Qué?

No, claro que no era cierto. Él no estaría hablando en serio... ¿o sí?

-¿Estás en tus cabales?

Más vale asegurarse antes de actuar.

-Lo que escuchaste. Prefiero que seas tú quien me toque. Tus manos las que me acaricien. Tus labios los que me devoren hasta quitarme el aliento… Te quiero a ti, Thor. Nadie más que a ti

Aquello lo había dicho completamente en serio. Mirándole fijo, sin mostrar un solo ápice de burla o truco.

Quedó sin palabras por la súbita confesión. Sinceramente, no esperaba que el pelinegro le dijera tal cosa, que le confiara tal cosa. No podía huir de sus palabras, también lo quería...y demasiado. Eso provocaba que inconscientemente, alejara a todo aquel que le pretendiera. Podría ser entonces que el Dios del Trueno, al fin se diera cuenta de la causa de su _sobreprotección_ para con su hermano.

-Loki...- le tomó por la cintura, principiando un beso que tenían pendiente

Este correspondió al instante, abriendo los labios, dejando que el contacto se tornara intenso, mientras que su lengua rozaba la de Thor y pegaba su cuerpo al de este.

El rubio se dejó hacer sin remordimientos, ahora. Era demasiado buena la sensación que experimentaba, en ese instante, como para renegar de ello. El instante de probar a Loki. Lentamente, fue caminando con el hechicero, sin dejar de besarlo, para recostarlo en su cama tapizada en frazadas rojas y azules. Sus colores favoritos. Dejando que poco a poco el ambiente los abrumara.

El ojiverde percibió como era bajado con suma lentitud y delicadeza, sobre la cama del rubio, experimentando cierto nervio y ansia. Una vez que su espalda quedó completamente contra el colchón, notó al rubio acomodarse a horcajadas, reclinándose todo lo más posible sin dejar de tomar sus labios. Entre tanto, Loki ladeaba el rostro, al tiempo que dejaba salir un jadeo suave y cargado de goce.

Thor coló su lengua, plegándola a las paredes de la boca de Loki, saboreando cada parte, dejándose llevar por el momento. Gruñó cuando juntó su cuerpo más al ajeno, y al notar que su libido le pedía que avanzara, no pudo contener sus ganas de deshacerse de la ropa del hechicero y la propia.

Loki, realmente estaba embelesado. La lengua de Thor profanando su boca y entrelazando su lengua con la suya. Su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sus manos comenzando a desnudarle con ansia, al igual que él mismo iba quitándose el peto de la armadura y las ropas debajo. Todo estaba llevándole a un estado abrumado y extasiante. Hablaba totalmente en serio, al decir que no quería a nadie más que Thor para hacer aquello. Estaba por completo seguro que jamás se sentiría de la misma forma con otro, que no fuera el mismo Dios del Trueno.

Al igual que el hechicero, el nórdico no deseaba compartir lecho con otro que no fuera él. Sentía en su corazón que era la única forma de estar en paz consigo mismo, podía presentirlo... Todas esas sensaciones tan placenteras, llenas de calma y ansiedad juntas, le indicaban que no debía, por nada del mundo, dejar ir a Loki. Porque lo correcto era amarlo.

-No _fraternices_ con otro que no sea yo- dijo al faltar aire, atrapando su cuello y mordiéndolo con posesión

-Aaah... Jamás...

Respondió, entrecortadamente, atrayendo más a Thor al tomarle por la nuca, mientras que su otra mano se aferraba al brazo izquierdo, del rubio, y jadeaba excitado contra la piel del hombro.

El dios seguía lamiendo el níveo cuello, y cuando el ojiverde le confirmó que no se entregaría a nadie más, excepto a él, sonrió bobamente, bajando sus manos para comprobar que este se encontraba a punto de la desnudez total. Por lo que procedió a quitarle la ropa interior, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Su lengua descendió del cuello hasta el pecho, luego a su ombligo, y cuando deseó bajar a la zona prohibida, no se dio cuenta en donde apoyó un brazo y resbaló por la orilla de la cama, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Loki abrió los ojos, al momento en que escuchó un golpe bastante sonoro. Por lo que al no ver a Thor, donde se suponía debía estar, se incorporó inmediatamente alcanzando a ver al rubio tirado en el suelo, a su costado derecho, mientras que este se sobaba la cabeza con expresión dolosa. Cosa que le hizo sonreír con diversión.

-Haha... Oye, si querías cambiar de lugar, debiste decirme- dijo a modo de broma

Thor le miró con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo pucheros por la broma del pelinegro. Suerte que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte.

-Oh sí, claro…- contestó con tono sarcástico -ya quisieras…

Se puso de pie, sentándose a un lado del hechicero, haciendo amago de querer recostarse sobre él, de nuevo.

Cierto, quisiera. Pero quisiera hacer otra cosa, puesto que aquello de _cambiar de lugar_ le había dado una idea. Dejó que el ojiazul fuera posicionándose de nueva cuenta sobre él, pero cuando quiso regresarle al colchón, Loki se adelantó y en un rápido movimiento invirtió posiciones. Quedando ahora él a horcajadas de Thor, mirándole entre travieso e insinuante.

El Dios del Trueno miró con perplejidad y confusión. Al parecer, el ojiverde cumpliría lo que sonó como una broma inocente, momentos atrás.

-Muy bien Loki, fue divertido mientras duró. Vas a bajarte de mí, ahora mismo

Hubo cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras. ¿Qué se proponía a hacer el hechicero?

-Hmhm... ¿Asustado?

Inquirió ligeramente burlón, sonriendo de lado, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y despedían un brillo de lujuria. Al tiempo que el fuego de la chimenea se acrecentaba por sí solo.

-Tranquilo... no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras

Expresó en tono grave y profundo, sin dejar de mirarle fijo y penetrante. Acariciando suavemente los anchos pectorales.

El rubio levantó una ceja y le miró a modo de advertencia. Era voluble a veces. (Gran defecto)

-¿Asustado yo? Se nota que no me conoces- dijo para defenderse -Pero si tan cómodo estas ahí, entonces, no tengo motivos para bajarte de mí enorme pedestal- sonrió con superioridad

El pelinegro rio suave y sensualmente, comenzando a bajar para quedar completamente recostado sobre Thor. Pegando su pecho al de él, al tiempo que delineaba sus labios con el dedo índice.

-Querías ver mis tácticas a la hora de fraternizar, ¿no?- susurró contra sus labios -Petición concedida

Acto seguido, depositó un fugaz beso en los labios semi abiertos del rubio, para luego, dirigirse al cuello firme. Comenzando a lamer con parsimonia, y luego, succionar de forma intensa.

-Aggh...

El nórdico gruñó, al sentir los labios de Loki cerrarse sobre la piel del cuello. Aquellas caricias tan bruscas y celestiales, de parte del hechicero, le produjeron una sensación tan enaltecedora, que simplemente dejó hacerse. Posicionó sus manos en las nalgas del pelinegro, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, buscando más contacto.

Loki dejó que Thor le sentara sobre él, sintiendo al instante el _enorme pedestal_ del rubio, debajo de su piel desnuda. Mismo que aún era resguardado por la tela del pantalón de cuero negro. Inmediatamente, al notar como aquel bulto iba engrosándose y empujando contra la tela, el ojiverde movió las caderas en un contoneo suave y sutil para estimularle, al tiempo que su erección se friccionaba contra el vientre marcado del rubio. Loki dejó escapar entonces un jadeo contra la piel del cuello, puesto que el moverse de aquella forma le había provocado una muy grata sensación, que le corrió por cada nervio del cuerpo. Momentos después, dirigió sus labios hasta la protuberancia en la garganta de Thor, donde se deleitó lamiendo con gula y lujuria, en tanto que acariciaba de forma intensa el pecho del rubio. Subiendo y bajando con manos ávidas. Pasando por sobre los pezones duros y erectos, y descendiendo luego hasta las costillas.

Las caricias en la manzana de Adán le llenaron de éxtasis, causando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, lleno de la euforia que no podía controlar. Sobre todo por tener a Loki tan cerca. Thor correspondió las atenciones, recorriéndole la espalda de arriba a abajo, esperando las sorpresas que el ojiverde le tenía reservadas.

-Ahh... Loki... tus pantalones…- intentó articular, para pedirle que se retirara aquella prenda que le impedía tocarlo más allá

El hechicero sonrió divertido, ante el ansia de Thor por querer tocar más piel. Así que dio un par de lamidas más a la garganta del rubio, para luego, incorporarse sobre las rodillas, mirando fijo al mayor. En tanto que tomaba las manos de este, llevándolas a las cintas que mantenían la prenda en su lugar.

-Quítalos

Expresó ronco, plasmando cierto matiz perverso en sus esmeraldas dilatadas.

No necesitó más indicaciones para cumplir con la tarea. Comenzó a desabrochar con ansias la prenda, quitando las cintas que caían una tras otra al suelo. En cuanto tuvo expuesta la ropa interior del menor, el ojiazul quiso arrancársela a mordidas, pero se contuvo para disfrutar más el momento, acariciando el bulto por encima de la tela. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba erecto, pero sus propios pantalones le aprisionaban.

-Agg...- se quejó por la presión que su miembro no podía liberar

Loki alzó el rostro, al sentir las caricias de Thor sobre su miembro excitado. Casi al instante, notó que el rubio estaba padeciendo el que su erección siguiera aprisionada, debajo del pantalón. Por lo que llevó las manos a la prenda, comenzando a zafarla, al tiempo que escuchaba gemir ansioso a Thor.

Cada roce le invitaba a saciar su sed por Loki. Sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba el maldito... quizá, por eso lo hacía. Quería divertirse volviéndolo loco, con su sola presencia, y deseaba experimentar esa locura sin límites.

-Ghh...ghh…

El Dios del Trueno gruñía, mientras las manos del hechicero se deslizaban suavemente por su entrepierna, provocándole gemidos. Mismos que intentaba ahogar.

El ojiverde se deleitaba con aquella escena tan ardiente. Thor siempre le había impuesto, pero ahora, tenerlo debajo suyo, a su merced, tratando de acallar sus gemidos por la excitación y el placer que él mismo le provocaba, era una sensación demasiado adictiva. Sentir que tenía el control de la situación, lo excitaba sobremanera.

-Thor

Jadeó con su nombre entre sus labios, al ir abriendo el pantalón y toparse con el bulto prominente, a punto de atravesar la ropa interior. Ver esto causó que Loki se mordiera el labio inferior, en tanto que se agachaba y posicionaba su rostro a escasos centímetros de la erección, comenzando a lamer por sobre la tela. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Thor se tensaba deliciosamente.

-¡Aghh...!

Sollozó en cuanto la boca del hechicero le proporcionó aquel borde de sensaciones, en milésimas, al chocar con su erección. De inmediato, el rubio encorvó un poco su espalda, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada. Rezando, (sí, rezando,) porque Loki tuviera piedad y lo liberara de esa prisión de tela.

Definitivamente, el Dios del Engaño podría acostumbrarse a ver aquello de por vida. Thor era tan caliente. Tan brusco y a la vez tan sensible, que en realidad sí que no podría estar con nadie más, teniendo a su lado a alguien como él. Loki notó que el rubio necesitaba urgentemente ser liberado. Por lo que apelando a su _humanidad,_ decidió ser piadoso y terminar de sacarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Una vez que el miembro de Thor quedó expuesto, Loki se quedó mirándole con deseo y hambre. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo lo del _enorme pedestal_.

-Un pedestal, ¿ah?

Dijo acercándose nuevamente al falo, ahora descubierto y completamente erguido. Miró lascivamente al ojiazul, y acto seguido, paso su lengua por sobre la piel, desde la base a la punta, en una lamida lenta y golosa.

El nórdico reprimió un gemido sonoro, tratando de mantener la cordura, al sentir aquella lengua estimularle de forma tan sensual.

-Por supuesto... ahh... ¿Creías que... mentía?- dijo entrecortadamente

Esto le agradaba... pero al mismo tiempo le hacía ruido por la incertidumbre de lo que haría Loki después.

-Hmhmhm... Nunca dudé... solo... quería comprobarlo...

Decía entre lamida y lamida, recreándose con los gemidos sofocados de Thor. En tanto que su propia erección se erguía, poco a poco. Después de unas cuantas lamidas más, Loki tomó la base del falo con la mano derecha, dispuesto a sacarle los gemidos llenos de placer que hasta ese momento Thor luchaba por reprimir. En el acto, introdujo de lleno el miembro del nórdico, en su boca, comenzando a mamar lento y sutil.

Cuando Loki engulló por completo la erección, Thor no pudo evitar gemir ronco, ante tal acción. Se restregó contra la lengua ardiente que le devoraba, meciéndose al mismo compás que le dictaba su libido. Arrugando parte de las sabanas, totalmente sonrojado. Vaya, el Dios del Trueno sonrojado... Como se notaba que el Dios del Engaño había ejercido un total control sobre él.

Loki sonrió para sus adentros, totalmente complacido. Deseaba tanto escucharlo gemir de aquella forma. Ansiaba quitarle ese orgullo y hacerlo responder a sus atenciones. Y al verlo por fin cediendo, su lujuria se elevó más que nunca. Continúo con la felación, ahora con mucha más hambre. Succionando intensamente, rozando su lengua contra la piel, al tiempo que acariciaba los testículos de Thor, notando como iban endureciéndose a la par de aquel pedestal en su boca.

Estaba rozando con sus dedos las puertas hacia un paraíso prohibido, de placer y lujuria. La lengua del hechicero era magistral y mágica, como su dueño. Se sentía excitado en demasía, rebasado por todo el borde de sensaciones que corrían por su piel, en milésimas. Cuando Loki le tomó y empezó a juguetear con sus testículos, Thor bajó su mano por instinto a la basta cabellera negra, jalando un mechón sin querer.

-Ahh... ahh... no puedo...- gimió con dificultad, sintiendo pronto el momento del orgasmo

El ojiverde sonrió con perversidad, al sentir el desespero del rubio, jalando su cabello y retorciéndose, al tiempo que gemía con sofoco. Le miró entonces, sin dejar de succionar aquel falo ardiente, encontrando una expresión de goce total plasmada en el rostro sonrojado y aperlado del rubio. Sin más, presionó de forma sutil, los testículos, mientras tornaba las mamadas más rápidas. Logrando sentir como se engrosaba el falo, al igual que palpitaba acompañado del pre-seminal que comenzaba a salir.

El ritmo rápido que Loki marcó solo empeoraba su estado, (bueno, en realidad le hacían sentir mucho mejor, pero no quería admitirlo, todavía). Su ingle vibraba con cada mamada. Su mano libre se aferraba a las sábanas, intentando _atenuar_ la ola de placer que sentía, inútilmente. Sus pies se encrispaban y sus caderas se movían solas contra la boca del pelinegro. No vio venir el momento que su cuerpo experimentó una sensación que no era de ese mundo, que lo condujo directo al Valhalla.

-¡Aggh...!

Sus testículos se contrajeron, al igual que su erección, dejando venirse en intervalos.

La boca de Loki fue invadida al poco tiempo, por el semen caliente que era expulsado del interior de Thor. Dedicó varios segundos a tragar y limpiar todo rastro de aquella tibia y adictiva esencia, en tanto que notaba el cuerpo del nórdico bañado en sudor. Mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, buscando regular su respiración.

-¿Y bien? ¿Fue lo que esperabas sobre _fraternizar_?

Cuestionó, tendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros.

Thor abrió los ojos de golpe, ante la interrogante. Sinceramente, no creía que llegaría así de lejos con Loki, pero tenía que admitir que la experiencia le había encantado y demasiado. Después de que el hechicero se posicionara mejor encima de él, Thor contestó:

-Creía más bien que me lanzarías un discurso sobre lo increíble que sería esclavizar a la humanidad, haciendo un paseo totalmente provocador... Pero esto fue mejor, debo aceptar

Aunque eso de haberlo hecho gemir, no terminaba por agradarle. Ya que él debía ser el que provocara los gemidos.

-Hmhmhm... Pero en qué mal concepto me tienes...

El pelinegro rio entre burlón y sarcástico, clavando la mirada maliciosa en los labios rosados y gruesos del mayor, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice. Aquel roce fue algo tan sutil y delicado, que Loki logró sentir como la piel se tensaba y el pecho de Thor se inflaba, tratando de reprimir un suspiro placentero. Hecho que le complació y excitó, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Contigo solo podría fraternizar de esta forma

Susurró insinuoso contra sus labios, para luego, pasar la punta de su lengua por sobre estos, en una caricia lasciva llena de provocación. En tanto que se restregaba suavemente contra el abdomen, debajo suyo, en busca de friccionar su erección ansiosa. Misma que aún seguía custodiada por la ropa interior y el pantalón a medio quitar. Emitiendo casi al instante, un jadeo lujurioso que le provocó un dulce escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal, mientras que fruncía el ceño con goce y sus pupilas se dilataban.

Las palabras se cortaron a la mitad, en cuanto Loki comenzó a restregarse contra el abdomen tan marcado del nórdico, lanzando gemidos excitantes que invitaban a Thor a perderse en el más sublime placer. Correspondió el gesto de los labios del hechicero, lamiéndole él ahora, para después, colar sus manos por debajo de la tela para acariciar las nalgas de Loki, y poco a poco ayudarlo a quitarse el resto de su ropa. Aunque parecía particularmente difícil, puesto que este seguía montado sobre él, lo que impedía que el pantalón se deslizara por completo.

-Levanta un poco- suspiró en el beso

El ojiverde sonrió de medio lado y acató la petición. Poco a poco, las manos de Thor le fueron descubriendo, logrando percibir como el rubio tragaba saliva con nervio y concentraba la mirada en su erección. Aquello le sacudió internamente, llenándole de satisfacción total y un deseo casi animal.

Las pupilas de Thor estaban a su máximo de dilatación, por el placer que corría por sus venas. Su miembro palpitó al descubrir la erección expuesta de Loki, dejando entrever que su deseo era irracional y quizá inmoral... pero dioses, sentir lo que estaba sintiendo era lo mejor que había podido pasarle. De inmediato, recorrió la suave piel del hechicero, acariciando su pecho, el abdomen y ambos muslos. Subiendo y bajando para prepararse a lo que seguiría

Loki cerró los ojos y echo atrás la cabeza, dejando que Thor le tocara. Dejándose envolver por las sensaciones tan sublimes que aquellas caricias le provocaban.

-Thor- exclamó en un jadeo largo y ronco, manteniendo los ojos cerrados

El nórdico siguió su proyecto en la aterciopelada piel, remojándose los labios cada vez que sus manos delineaban cada centímetro perfecto. Gimiendo a la par del hechicero.

-Sé mío Loki... sé mío...- pronunció al aire, sin percatarse realmente de que había pensado en voz alta

Al escuchar aquellas palabras escapando de los labios del rubio, Loki entreabrió los ojos, clavando la mirada vidriosa en este. Se mantuvo en silencio por breves segundos, mientras sentía arder de deseo y lujuria. Thor quería tenerlo y él ansiaba ser suyo, solo suyo.

-Tómame... aquí, y ahora...

El rubio detuvo en seco sus caricias, mirando fijamente al hechicero. Tragó saliva, nervioso por el acto que estaban a punto de cometer.

-Lo haré- dijo con determinación esta vez, pues no dudaba de que Loki hablaba con la verdad

Thor le tomó desprevenido, intercambiando posiciones, (como debía ser), dejando que unos mechones rubios le colgaran por los hombros, para caer delicadamente sobre el pecho del ojiverde.

-Lo siento, pero _este_ es mi lugar- sonrió de lado, acariciándole una mejilla

Loki imitó el gesto, al igual que tomaba un mechón de cabello rubio y lo pasaba por detrás del oído izquierdo de Thor.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera

Al sentir aquella mano hacer ese gesto tan íntimo, (o tierno, considerando el carácter del pelinegro), el ojiazul tomó su mano, depositando un beso en el dorso de ésta, pero mirándolo con diversión.

-Más nos vale aclararlo- le besó la frente, luego la mejilla, el mentón y finalmente los labios, fugazmente -Podrías hacer de las tuyas

-Hmhm... Y eso te gustaría, aunque lo niegues- replicó, riendo con sensual toque, atrayendo el rostro de Thor -Pero prefiero que tu tomes el lugar que te pertenece

Susurró contra sus labios, para luego, atraparlos entre los suyos en un contacto suave y lento. Dejando que el momento fura avivando, al igual que el fuego de la chimenea.

El beso hizo que Thor olvidara lo que Loki había dicho sobre ser sumiso. Una fantasía falsa, por supuesto... al menos por ahora. Correspondió aquel beso, acariciando todo lo que sus ojos no veían, mezclando su saliva con la ajena. A cada roce que le confería, y por cada gemido que oía, las ansias de Thor aumentaban por proclamar lo que era suyo. Por lo que le abrió las piernas de manera sutil, para friccionar ambos miembros y restregar de vez en vez la entrada.

Loki gimió quedo, al sentir el cuerpo de Thor entre sus piernas, friccionando su miembro que poco a poco volvía a erguirse contra el suyo, totalmente sensible. Su rostro se fruncía, sintiendo aquella dureza presionándose contra la suya. Suspiraba ansioso entre el beso, mientras que las manos del ojiazul recorrían la piel a su alcance. Definitivamente, solo bromeaba con aquello de querer tomar el control total, puesto que prefería mil veces ser él quien fuese reclamado por Thor.

El Dios del Trueno continuó explorando los surcos que Loki poseía, en cada extensión de su blanca piel. Deseaba grabarse cada milímetro. Conocer su cuerpo, guardar en su memoria por el resto de la eternidad esa silueta sensual debajo de él. Ya fuera por el calor del momento, o porque no alcanzaba a pensar con claridad, Thor atrajo más a si al hechicero, buscando su entrada con desesperación, sin preparaciones.

Al notar el ansia de Thor por querer poseerle, Loki se sintió un tanto nervioso, puesto que tal parecía, el nórdico estaba tan desesperado y excitado que pretendía pasar por alto la preparación. Cosa que le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Thor...

Interrumpió el beso, mirándole incierto y respirando agitado.

Cuando los iris esmeralda se encontraron con los zafiro, de inmediato Thor comprendió. Necesitaba calmarse. Si era paciente el momento llegaría y el placer se multiplicaría.

-Disculpa... Olvidé por un momento que tú llevas la parte difícil

Dicho esto, el rubio descendió su aurea cabeza a la entrada, se detuvo a escasos centímetros, besó los alrededores primero y luego comenzó a lubricarla con su lengua.

El ojiverde se removió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, mostrándose poco más calmado en cuanto a lo de la penetración sin previa dilatación. Aunque por otra parte, su respiración se tornaba agitada, sintiendo la lengua de Thor humedeciendo la zona. Haciéndole jadear y morder su labio inferior.

Con extrema sensualidad, el mayor fue recorriendo cada parte de la zona, ensalivando bastamente la abertura. Lo dejaría bien preparado para lo que seguía. Oh sí.

Loki percibió la saliva escurriendo por sobre su entrada, al tiempo que la punta de aquella lengua masajeaba la zona y hacia el deje de empujar dentro. Provocándole un suave gemido ansioso, acompañado de un liviano movimiento de caderas.

Presintió que el momento era el indicado y la entrada de Loki estaba lo suficientemente _lubricada_. Dio unos cuantos besos a sus muslos, subiendo después por su ombligo, su pecho, su cuello, hasta posar sus labios en los ajenos en un beso fugaz.

-¿Listo?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría un poco las piernas del menor

Este le miró agitado y con los ojos entrecerrados, reservando la respuesta por breves segundos.

-Estoy listo

Dijo, comenzando a respirar profundo y pesado, tomando la sábana entre sus manos, puesto que presentía que iba a necesitar sujetarse de algo.

Thor volvió a besarlo en la mejilla derecha, para calmarlo. Agarró su miembro por la base, guiándolo a la entrada, tomó impulso y una gran bocanada de aire, antes de comenzar a deslizarse por el canal. De inmediato, notó la estrechez de Loki, y como esta le engullía con placer. Aunque solo hubiese entrado la punta, la sensación era condenadamente deliciosa.

-Agh

Loki ahogó un quejido lastimero, en su garganta, al momento en que Thor comenzó a entrar. Poco a poco le sentía deslizarse dentro. Primero la punta y luego el falo entero, provocando que se contrajera y tensara todo su cuerpo, mientras que fruncía el ceño denotando incomodidad y su frente se aperlaba por el sudor.

Al estar completamente dentro, Thor percibió que un líquido tibio se deslizaba por fuera de la entrada de Loki: era la prueba definitiva de que era suyo y de nadie más. Lo había desvirgado. Vio la expresión de cierta incomodidad en el ojiverde, que se retorcía por la grandeza del _pedestal_. Por lo que intentó calmarlo de nuevo con caricias en su cabello y besos en la frente.

-¿Estas bien?

No quería actuar sin pensar, a pesar de que su libido estaba gritándole que embistiera de una buena vez.

-Ngh... Si... solo... espera un poco...

Pidió, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que trataba de relajar su cuerpo y acostumbrarse a la invasión. Pocos instantes después, al sentir que todo estaba en orden, movió suavemente las caderas indicándole a Thor que continuara.

Asimiló aquel gesto con una sonrisa. Le rodeó de manera protectora, enterrando su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula, aspirando el aroma que el sexo deja. Principió con embestidas lentas y pausadas para darle tiempo al hechicero a guardar aire, porque más adelante lo necesitaría. Así como él necesitaba resistirse a embestirlo con perversidad, por lo estrecho que era. Poco a poco, la entrada comenzó a dilatarse y aceptar a la erección de Thor, quien marcaba ahora un ritmo más rápido, disfrutando al extremo compartir ese momento con Loki

-Perdona... por ser... tan... desconfiado…- susurró a su oído

Pensó que era momento de bajarle un poco a su orgullo y aceptar que se había equivocado, al pensar que el hechicero _fraternizaba_ con todos.

Loki se encontraba aferrado al cuello de Thor, en tanto que le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Entrelazándolas, en busca de reducir cualquier mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos. Escuchó con claridad la disculpa sincera del rubio, sintiendo su aliento tibio y jadeante contra su oído, al tiempo que notaba las embestidas yendo poco más rápido y constantes.

-Te quiero... solo a ti...

Expresó entrecortadamente, susurrando contra su oído, enredando los dedos de la mano izquierda en los rubios cabellos. Removiéndose debajo suyo, llenándose de placer y goce.

Aquella frase le regocijó. Benditas palabras salidas de la bendita boca de Loki.

Lo atrajo correspondiendo la enredadera que el hechicero formaba con sus piernas, suspirando al unísono. Le besó por todos los lados que tenía disponible: clavícula, hombros, cuello, frente, mejillas, cabello y finalmente su boca.

-Yo... También...- respondió con el corazón en la mano, sin dejar de dar estocadas

El ojiverde sonrió de medio lado, al escucharle corresponder. Sintió más fuerte aquel abrazo que Thor tenía sobre él, mientras que el ritmo de las penetraciones se volvía cada vez más intenso y necesitado. Provocando que su deseo por Thor aumentara todavía más. Su rostro se fruncía con cada embestida, lleno de placer. El sudor bañaba su rostro y cuerpo, al igual que el del rubio. Sus mejillas se tornaban de un perverso carmesí. Esmeraldas cristalinas y nubladas por la pasión. Respiración alterada… era suyo, completamente suyo.

La nube de placer caía sobre ambos, pero sobre todo era una nube de encuentro. Sus corazones distantes habían encontrado a su alma gemela. Y desde ese instante, comprendieron que jamás se separarían. Thor continuó con un ritmo desenfrenado, marcando el territorio que solo él podía marcar en Loki. Respirando agitadamente junto con el ojiverde. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alargar aquel acto lleno de emociones, pero fue en vano tratar de prolongar ese mágico momento, puesto que sintió que pronto el orgasmo se presentaría.

Loki buscó desesperadamente los labios de Thor, apoderándose hambriento de estos, mientras jadeaba y gemía entre el beso húmedo y apasionado. Su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente y se contraía constante. Sus entrañas ardían cual fuego, igual que las llamas de aquella chimenea, que parecían ir cobrando más fuerza conforme ambos cuerpos se fundían en ese vaivén desenfrenado y pasional.

-Thor...Nnh...

Se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, al tiempo que friccionaba su miembro contra el abdomen del rubio.

No hubo más premisas cuando el placer y el deseo alcanzaron su pico máximo. El miembro de Thor se expandió entre las paredes de Loki, soltando en intervalos su semilla. El nórdico gimió ronco al experimentar tan maravillosa sensación, dejando irse de lleno, abriendo más las piernas del hechicero.

El ojiverde se irguió y soltó un gemido intenso, al instante de sentir la esencia caliente de rubio siendo expulsada en su interior, mientras que por su parte se corría entre ambos. Manchando tanto su vientre como el del ojiazul. Sus ojos completamente cerrados, más el entrecejo fruncido, dejaban ver que había tocado el mismo Valhalla en tan solo instantes.

Una sensación similar se había expandido en el cuerpo del Dios del Trueno. Quizá, porque durante un momento Loki y él habían sido uno solo. Tanto así, que Thor supo que pensaba su hermano al contemplarlo. Pasó su mano por la sien de este, haciéndole a un lado varios mechones de cabello azabache, mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

-Con permiso- bromeó, al incorporarse y comenzar a retirar su miembro de la, todavía, sensible entrada

-Mmh

Loki emitió un suave gemido, al sentir deslizarse el falo de Thor, fuera de él. Aunque poco antes de que terminara por retirarlo completamente, Loki quiso devolverle la broma, apretando la punta del miembro, al tiempo que reía malicioso. Notando las expresiones entre placenteras y quejumbrosas del rubio. Haciéndole morderse el labio inferior y arrugar el entrecejo, de forma complaciente.

Vaya que la acción le tomó por sorpresa, pues Thor brincó un poco, cerrando los ojos. Loki era un maestro en la adivinación y había adivinado su punto débil: justo en la punta, que permanecía sensible debido al acto que había acontecido.

-Agg...- se quejó, al sentir aquellas paredes cerrarse en torno suyo -Loki... espera... vas a hacer que me corra dentro, de nuevo

-Hmhm... Yo no tengo objeción con ello

Le miró de forma insinuante y traviesa, estudiando con detenimiento cada parte del imponente y perfecto tórax de Thor. Bajando hasta el vientre bajo y de regreso, hasta clavar la mirada risueña en aquel par de zafiros.

El nórdico abrió los ojos un tanto enojado porque Loki dominara la situación, cuando él debía ser el _dominante_ en todo momento. Era una de las partes de ser Thor: no dejar que nadie le venciera, ni siquiera su querido hermanito. Miro entonces aquellas esmeraldas traviesas y juguetonas, que le hicieron cambiar su semblante tosco.

-No… ya sé que te fascinaría sentirme dentro tuyo, de nuevo- sonrió de lado -Se nota que adoras mi pene, ¿me equivoco?- inquirió, tratando de ganar la conversación

Loki plasmó una expresión erótica y perversa en su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, al tiempo que replicaba en todo ronco y seductor.

-Uhm... me encanta...

Thor soltó un suspiro, sonriendo como bobo. Por más que intentara ganarle a Loki, sabía que era imposible en ese estado… pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, al tiempo que deslizaba lentamente el falo, de nuevo en la cavidad del hechicero

Este se echó hacia atrás, volviendo contra el colchón, cerrando los ojos placenteramente y alzando el rostro, al tiempo que liberaba un suave gemido. Era cierto, a Loki le gustaba tener la situación controlada… por un tiempo. Sentirse dominante y ver a Thor subyugado por unos instantes, completamente a su merced, era algo que le fascinaba y le excitaba sobremanera. Pero le encantaba mucho más sentir a Thor tomándole, tocándole. Sentirlo dentro, llegando hasta lo más profundo, íntimo y ardiente de su ser, era realmente mucho mejor. Jamás podría vedarse de aquel placer deleitante y exorbitante. Tendría el control por un momento, pero al final, se sometería ante Thor. A todo lo que el Dios del Trueno quisiera de él. Después de todo, se trataba de fraternizar… ¿o no?

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales:** ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Loki se iba a agandallar de más con Thor?…Nuncamente jejejeje…Solo era el previo ;)…Pues, esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo divague y que no hayan sufrido por la pérdida de ovarios, porque no nos hacemos responsables…Pronto volveremos con una nueva historia, espérenla con ansia, mientras tanto les agradecemos el que nos regalen unos minutos para leer esta cosa xD…Saludos y que el Thorki los acompañe -w-…


End file.
